The lions book 1: Dry season disaster
The lions book 1:Dry season disaster Plot Kuberi introduces himself to the reader and then explains that his pride will participate in a buffalo hunt, to give them food before the dry season. The pride begins to stalk the buffalo herd for hours getting ready for the chase. Nia and Kuberi's aunt spook the buffalo into a run. 4 lionesses, two teenagers and Kuberi participate in the hunt. They chase a buffalo and manage to catch up to it, only for the herd to defend the buffalo and stop the hunt. The herd scatters and wound every lion including Kuberi. Injuring him in his shoulder. They return to their resting grounds hungry and disappointed. The next day the pride realizes they need to make a kill fast. With the dry season approaching, food is on the move. They have two options; Zebra and Gnu. They choose zebra and begin another hunt. They find a herd of Burchelli zebra and begin to hunt. Kuberi's mother Asha and Kuberi's aunt stalk the zebra herd. Kuberi's cousin springs into action chasing the zebra towards Kuberi. He spies a young zebra and attacks it, leaping onto it's back and attempting to strangle it. They manage to kill and eat the zebra. In the morning they wake to find the valley evacuated by the animals with only elephants staying behind. Asha denies the reality but it's happening. The zebra kill was stolen leaving the pride with no food. They journey to the ridge and find that the local leopard has deserted his kill. The younger and more agile lionesses climb up the tree to eat the leopards kill, leaving the males on the ground panting. Nia taunts Kuberi as he is unable to climb up due to his weight. The taunts lead to a fight with Utilivu breaking it up in the end, and remarking that the meat was spoiled. The family bond had been damaged because of the fight, and Jelani leaves to patrol the territory. At dusk the pride leaves to scout for food sources. They come across a gemsbok and try to hunt it, but one female exposes herself to early and foils the hunt. They find a cheetah and steal his impala kill. The carcass however, is small, leading to a fight over food. Nia complains that she it hungry and Kuberi orders her to shut up, leading to him getting slapped. They walk down to the river's edge to drink but Kuberi is nearly killed by a crocodile. The battle a hyena clan in a baobab forest in the dead of night. They hear the roar of an intruder and roar back causing him to back off. The pride realize that Utilivu has been left in the care of their cubs. Frantic because Utilivu is not the strongest lioness, the hurry off towards the den site to find the cubs, but no Utilivu. Asha says that Utilivu will return when she's hungry, and that they shouldn't worry. They hunt greater Kudu male in the dead of night and fall asleep. With Jelani gone, large kills were difficult to attain. Small antelope, elephants, giraffes and buffalo still inhabit the valley though. They choose to hunt giraffe and herd one into an acacia grove. The attack it in a long four hour hunt and manage to kill it. However Kuberi is kicked and starts to feel dizzy. He decides not to tell his mother however, not to worry her. But when he blacks out and falls into the river, His mother must take care of him. Nia and her hunting party return home with the smell of blood on their mouths. Nia says that they hunted a deserted elephant calf. But Nia eats to much fat and throws up on Kuberi's tail. He is disgusted and Nia slaps him. A fight ensues until Jelani comes and Nia tells him everything that happened when he was away. Kuberi eavesdrops and learns that Utilivu is expecting cubs. He doubts it and claims that his headache is getting to him. Utilivu returns weeks later with four healthy cubs. Nia thinks that they are cute but Kuberi thinks of them as "helpless babies." Jelani returns to patrol after spotting a rival male, leaving the pride. Kuberi I assigned the task of watching Utilivu's cubs, but one day he gets sleepy and assigns them to a sleeping Nia. He dozes off and the cubs are gone. And not for the first time. He panics trying to find them, and worries that they might have wandered near the riverbed. He finally finds them on the riverbank, but is cornered by a crocodile and a hyena clan. Jelani saves him from the hyenas, and warns him that the rival pride is preparing for war. A storm starts causing lightning scorch the earth. The pride flees towards the river and crosses over to a rival pride's territory. They are confronted by a rival male as the rain begins to fall. The male declares war on their pride, and a fierce battle ensues. Kuberi's pride wins but war was declared. The dry season ends with the pride contemplating all that happened over the months. How they battled and hunted. Utilivu states the famous quote "Life is still greater than death." Demographics .The book was released on March 29, 2018 .The book was written online at the site Wattpad Trivia Kuberi' s wound in his shoulder is never spoken of. This is the only book in this series where Nia throws up